Blood on The Ballroom Floor
by ShadowRikasama
Summary: Searching for answers, The Cullen Family moves to Forks. No, not those Cullen's. They are still in Forks, however Edward and Bella have ran off to become their own family. Jacob is confused as to who those Albino freakishly pretty twin's were but he was determined to find the female mainly.


It was her sixteenth birthday in three days, and she had just moved to Forks. Her mother had stayed in London, while her father took her and her twin brother to the small rainy town. She had been there for a little under a week now, it was just a month into the semester, almost end of October. She stood in her half unpacked room. She admired the medium room, a walk in closet to her right, her own private bathroom to the left. She looked out the only window in her room, it faced the forest and her backyard. She smiled, her one fang peaking out from the corner of her mouth. She sighed and started unpacking again. While her parent's weren't exactly that rich, they were still able to afford two houses in two different countries and still have enough money to survive. Didn't help her father had gotten into the Illegal business's while her mother covered for an actual business women. She sighed, almost sixteen and her father as much as he would love to, has yet to tell her that part of the family secret. She knew well enough her mother being a mutant turned vampire and not only trying to get mutant rights but she also sells houses, and her father a hybrid vampire. Two family secrets that she held dearly to her heart. Her name, Serenity Cullen. No, She had not been related to the Vampire family that lived on the other end of the forest of her, and yes she had met those Cullen's. While her last name maybe the same, she is not related. Although this town seems to think they are by their similarities. She smiled at her memory of first seeing them.

_Running threw the forest for the first time in America felt energizing and amazing all at once. Her long white hair flowed behind her as she chased a big lion then taking down a grizzly. While she didn't necessarily need to feed this much she felt if she was going to school soon she might as well stock up. While she had been born a hybrid her aging differed from the other hybrid's she had met. While she looked to be seventeen almost eighteen she was actually just turning sixteen. She aged almost normal minus jumping ahead two to three years threw out her short sixteen years. Her head snapped up when a twig snapped only a few meters from her. A women, not to much taller then her stood there in awe. __**It's okay, I didn't realize vampires lived here. **__Serenity spoke into the vampire's mind. She women approached her as if she would be some sort of wild beast. Few thoughts crossed her mind like Volturi, immortal child and more things._

_"Not, I am not immortal child, hybrid actually. Serenity Cullen." Serenity said holding her small hand out her bright violet eyes looking directly at the small pixie like vampire, with a small smile. Mum and Dad had warned her about the vampire coven that lived near but she never knew she would be meeting them this soon. The girl's thoughts went to her eyes, Beautiful and unique were a few words she picked up on. Serenity didn't like reading peoples thoughts but the closer to the conscious mind the better she can read, though it take little to no effort to read. Serenity had control of that aspect of her many gifts; reading, blocking and projecting her thoughts helped her a great deal._

_"Alice...Alice Cullen. Who and why do you have the same last name as me? And how did you read my thoughts?" She said, her musical voice sounding like little bells. Serenity got slightly entranced. While she was hybrid she did get 'dazzled' by vampires occasionally. Shaking her head she smiled._

_"Sorry, even if I am half vampire, I still get dazzled by you guys. Oh I am from London that's why. I am originally related to the Cullen's from London. Not here. Trust me I did digging around. I love your sense of style its very suiting of you." She complimented to Alice. She smiled brightly. _

_"Well, Serenity, would you like to meet my family?" Alice questioned with a look of sincerity and curiousness. She wanted to know why I was the only vampire with violet eyes, yet I fed off Animal blood. My twin brother, rounded the corner with a smile plastered on his face. We both had a telepathic connection that goes beyond twinpathy. _

_"Six, you won't believe who I just - Oh H-h-i-i." He said, then stuttered at the sight of such beautiful creature. Snorting Serenity looked at her new friend, "Alice, this is my twin brother, Synister, this is Alice Cullen." She said while looking at the wild twin of hers. While he was a day younger then her[only a few hours apart in reality], he looked almost identical to his female counter part. His bright violet eyes the same unique color. They both had the longer canines that the Cullen family lacked, while the Cullen's in Syn's mind looked like sparkling faeries he still found them attractive. Alice on the other had thought she had walked into a movie, making the twins laugh. Even though Syn couldn't read minds like his twin, they still shared their own connection. _

_"Sorry, my twin just showed me what you thought. No, we look like those vampires Homo sapiens like to spread around in their cultures, we are nothing alike." Synister explained. "I'm just saying this but your a beautiful lady Alice. I am sure you hear it from everyone." Synister said with a cocky smile, smacking her brother a soft but calming voice said, "Yes, but she is my wife." And a male vampire came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. _

_"Eh weren't you just with that big Emmett guy? Oh yeah Serenity, I met his other brother. Still haven't met the other's yet though." He said while holding his sisters hand. She smiled sweetly at her brother and looked at the two Cullen's. _

**_If you two don't mind, may me and my brother met you family?_**_Serenity pushed that thought to the two vampires, Jasper's eyes widened, and his nosterles flared. She shielded her and her twin's scents noticing the pain in his face, he relaxed and looked at her._

_"How did you do that?" He questioned, her voice croaking a little._

**_Its one of my many gifts and curses. _**

Pulling herself out of the memory because her father walked in. His bright topaz eyes matched those of the Cullen's, while his mate and her mother had the same bright violet eyes as her and her twin brother. His sandy hair made him look so much younger, especially at this moment, he stood just a little under six foot and held a good structure of muscles. He looked similar to that of Carlisle, funny seeing those two together almost twin like, but total opposites. While Carlisle likes to wear presentable clothing for a doctor, father enjoyed his lied back biker look.

"Serenity, I just got a phone call from the School, you can started today. They told me that you can wait till lunch to do a short tour and start classes the next day. Lunch is in half hour, so get ready." He said, he slight British accent showing. While Dad had a slight American and British accent, mother had a full out British accent. He sighed, "I won't be home tonight, Mother wants me to visit her for a few in Phoenix since she's there on business and wants me to get a few things for the house. New paint and you know the regular things your mother buys for re-doing houses." He explained and Serenity nodded. She didn't mind her parent's gone for most of the time, just meant more exploring.


End file.
